


Elves in Santa's Grotto

by snowbunnylester (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/snowbunnylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the last 8 hours, Dan has worked Santa’s Grotto as the only elf. Lucky for him, he catches a break when Phil picks up a shift, and, is luckily good with children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elves in Santa's Grotto

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> Written as a donated gift for the [danandphilsecertsanta](http://danandphilsecretsanta.tumblr.com) on tumblr! Message to [katradiction](http://katradiction.tumblr.com): Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! The ending was left open a bit to be interpreted as something that could become more, but most likely as just a fun, blooming friendship! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Idea based on this post ([x](http://theinsanityplays.tumblr.com/post/105589530065/beware-phangirl-im-loving-aus-and-im-loving)) and special thanks to beta [mostlikelyprocrastinating](http://mostlikelyprocrastinating.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

It had most definitely _not_ been Dan’s plan to dress up as an elf and escort tiny children to a dressed up co-worker for the entire month of December, and yet here we was, standing in Santa’s Grotto and wishing he could be anywhere else in the world right now.

In an attempt to amp up the festive spirit, Dan’s boss had brought in a snow machine at the beginning of the month. However, all it had succeeded in doing for the past three weeks was freeze all of Dan’s co-workers into a state of a cold, and now Dan was left working a double shift all on his own.

Yes, Christmas this year was not looking up for Dan Howell, but he was willing to stick it out for the extra cash. See, Dan had just lost his job the month before, and had been scrambling not to lose his apartment just in time for the coldest month of the year. His best friend, Chris Kendall, had been kind enough to inform him of an opening at the London Christmas Grotto this year, and Dan had jumped at the opportunity.

His only complaint was the bratty children and their sometimes nasty parents. Which, quite honestly, was the whole job, but Dan was willing to put that out of his mind for the sake of his sanity.

So here he was, three days out from Christmas, working alone with a grouchy Santa Claus and a bunch of haggard looking mothers. For the most part, Dan had to consider himself lucky that he at least didn’t have to play Santa Claus for the tiny children standing impatiently in the queue.

He watched from the sidelines as one such child plopped himself determinedly down in his co-workers lap, and was forced to hide a chuckle at the sound of pain that came from his co-workers mouth disguised in a very well timed “ho-ho-ho!”

Once the child had finished listing off what he desperately desired for Christmas, Dan moved forward once again to lead said child to the pile of gifts just off to the left side, hurrying him along in his choice before escorting him back to his parents.

As there was only one elf on duty at the time, the line was huge, and every child who dallied only held it up longer, so Dan really had no other choice but to rush them along. As he returned, he was forced to ignore the angry glances of displeased and impatient parents as he led another child through to Santa, because if he didn’t, he’d find himself screaming about how there was really nothing he could do about the wait.

It wasn’t until 15 minutes later that Dan’s night seemed to get just a little bit brighter.

“Dan!” Dan’s boss called from the side lines, and after taking a quick glance over at his co-worker to make sure he was okay, Dan rushed to his boss’s side.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“I managed to find someone who can run your shift with you. He’s changing in the back room, make sure you show him the ropes when he gets out here.”

“Yes sir, thank you sir!” Dan replied, and turned to rush back to his post, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips at the thought of some help.

\--

“Hey, you must be Dan. I’m Phil,” a voice introduced from behind Dan. Turning, Dan came face to face with a man almost an inch shorter than him with hair styled in the same fringe as Dan’s, except going in the opposite direction.

“Oh thank God you’re here,” Dan gushed, sighing out a breath. “I didn’t know how much longer I could do this on my own. I’ve literally been here since 9 o’clock this morning!”

“Alone?” Phil asked, eyes wide.

“Pretty much, other than Santa over there, and he can’t exactly get up and do the elf’s job, now can he?” Dan responded. “But it’s fine. Okay, are you good with kids?” he asked.

Phil nodded with a gleeful smile, rubbing his hands together excitedly. “Yep!”

“Good, I hate the things. So, when Santa waves you over, just lead them to the pile of presents over there and let them pick one. Once they’re done, lead them back to their parents. I’ll keep the line moving, got it?” Dan directed, and when Phil nodded once more, he led him to the best place to stand before taking his own place next to the line.

Twenty minutes later, the line had finally begun to move at a regular pace, and the new guy seemed to be working out great. Dan couldn’t be any more relieved to have finally gotten some help, and the irritating sounds of disgruntled parents and noisy children were even beginning to grate less on Dan’s ears.

At this point, all Dan could think about was his gratitude and how much he suddenly wanted to take Phil out for a drink in thanks afterward.

\--

“Honestly Phil, I don’t know what I would have done without you those last few hours!” Dan exclaimed as they made their way to the backroom in order to change. “Can I take you out for a drink or something in thanks?”

“I was just doing my job, Dan, same as you,” Phil said back, but he was laughing. “But you know what, I’d love to go out for a drink!” he said.

“Great! Thanks again, seriously.”

“It’s no problem Dan, I had a lot of fun.”

“I noticed. You’re really good with kids, how can you stand them?” Dan asked as he yanked his elf jumper over his head. Phil shrugged.

“Dunno, just used to them, I guess. My brother’s got two kids, my only nephews, and I see them so un-often I guess I’m just not tired of them yet,” Phil said. Dan nodded in response, pulling his own worn, leather jacket on as he waited for Phil to finish changing as well.

“I can see that. I grew up with a little brother, so I guess I was sick of kids before I’d even turned 12,” Dan confessed. He was leaning up against the lockers behind Phil, thinking of his lonely apartment and how his only friend had gone up to Harrogate for the month, and wondering if Phil enjoyed Mario Cart.

The holiday music that had been playing for the last 10 hours of Dan’s shift finally ended, only to be replaced by Muse’s _Supermassive Black Hole_.

Both Dan and Phil perked up. The opening chords dissolved into singing, and unabashedly, Phil begun to sing along. Surprised, Dan could only stare for all of 30 seconds before he started to sing along as well, sharing a grin with the person Dan suddenly really hoped was about to become a really good friend to him.

Once the song had ended, Dan asked Phil, “Do you like Mario Cart?”

The answering yes was so enthusiastic that Dan decided right then and there he was definitely not letting this guy go. 


End file.
